


Big Brother Thor

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Genderqueer Character, Kid Loki, Kidfic, Kids, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Other, Thor being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installation in 'Puppy Love.' Tony Stark calls himself Loki's boyfriend. Thor Odinson will have none of it. NAY.<br/>He will show this Son of Stark who is Loki's bestest friend forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Thor

Thor has always thought that the son of Stark was a doofus. But now...he has gone past his boundaries. He touched _Loki_. Poor little Loki. Thor's baby brother. Thor always felt like he had to protect Loki. Because mommy Frigga told him that some big, bad people out there might not like Loki because he sometimes wear pretty dresses.

Thor thinks that Loki is pretty whether he wears a dress or if he wants to be called she.

Sometimes when Daddy's friends come over, Thor can hear them whispering about how Loki should be 'crushed' and how he should 'act more like a boy.' There was this one time when Thor went and yelled at them about how Loki is Loki no matter if Loki is a boy or if Loki is a girl. Daddy was so angry, but Thor feels proud of himself.

\---

"Sif? Sif!" Thor calls out to one of his friends. Sif asks him if it's ok for her to have short hair like a boy, and Thor says it doesn't matter because he has long hair and Loki has long hair and Mr Fury has no hair.

"Yea?" Sif looks up from the little wooden sword she is holding. "Watch' oo want?" She asks. "Look!" Thor points to the distance. Loki, his baby brother, is playing with _someone else_. A blond boy that could be in his grade and the arrogant, obnoxious son of Stark, Tony.

Thor runs over, Sif with him, brandishing her warrior's sword.

"STARK!" Thor booms and some others in the playground looks over. Thor is proud. His voice is loud for a six-year-old. 

"Oh, come on!" Loki whines and Tony and Steve looks on as Thor and his friend storms by. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY_ BROTHER!" 

"Leave me alone, Thor!" Loki shouts, face red with embarrassment at the fact that all the other kids are now staring at them. Thor pouts like a kicked puppy. "But brother- he is-"

"I am what?!" Tony asks, chin up as Steve tries to blabber an explanation to the girl trying to hit him with a sword. "You can't take my brother and-"Tony hugs Loki from his waist and sticks his tongue at Thor. Thor, appearing to never had anything like this happen to him before, storms off with his friend in a temper tantrum. 

"No worries, Loks, I gotcha!" Tony grins and Loki sighs.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this series Frostiron or Thorki? I am getting confused XD


End file.
